


Pause and Rewind

by AutumnNL



Series: Drabbles and One Shots of a Johnlockian Flavor [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Sherlock, Inspired By Tumblr, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnNL/pseuds/AutumnNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr post that says Sherlock is still really insecure about him and John and John's love for him, so in the middle of an argument between them he'll say "pause" and everything will stop. "Say it" and John will roll his eyes and tell him he loves him, then everything will "un-pause" and they'll keep fighting.</p><p>It's short and sweet enough to give you cavities. Fluffier than a kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause and Rewind

“Why do you always mess with my things? You always blow up my bed, my clothes, hell even my room that one time!”  
‘Where else am I supposed to work, John? You banned me from the kitchen!” Sherlock shouted back.  
“Only after you burned another hole in the counter. That makes five I have to fix! Mrs. Hudson might love you, but you can’t destroy her flat. Do you ever think about the amount of damage you cause?”  
Sherlock looked at the ground with a flood of shame, “I try to keep it to a minimum…”  
John interrupted him, “Don’t touch my things though; it’s common courtesy, Sherlock. I’m not rich, you inconsiderate git, I can’t just buy more!”  
Sherlock watched John’s face go red. He’d done it now; John would surely leave him.  
“Pause.”  
Sherlock’s voice was small. John’s face went lax, “Yes?”  
“Say it…please?”  
John smiled, “I love you.”  
Sherlock grinned, “Un-pause.”  
John chuckled, and they resumed their fighting.


End file.
